


Too Hot

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve Rogers is too hot for his own good.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Too Hot

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve Rogers is too hot for his own good.

**Warnings** – Angst, Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.5K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

She was dying.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it—this was the end of the line for her. She briefly wondered how her obituary would read. "Avenger suffocates from the sweltering heat emitted from her teammate," was her top contender followed closely by, "Beloved hero spontaneously combusts—nothing left but the smoldering heap that was once her body."

She could feel her temperature slowly rising as sweat began to pool in the valleys created by her curves. It wasn't an enjoyable sensation, and she desperately tried to figure out how to get out of the situation she was in. 

It wasn't that she was unaccustomed to heat. On the contrary, she'd been to Iraq in July and had hiked through Central America after a mission gone wrong had stranded her far away from civilization. She'd experienced extremely high temperatures and had survived, but she'd never been this hot before in her life.

She loved Steve, she truly did, but the supersoldier serum caused his body temps to hover somewhere around the boiling point. Some people would accuse her of exaggerating, but they'd never been trapped under his bulk at two in the morning while sweat poured out of them like a sieve. 

Not that she was complaining about Steve's body. Ninety-nine percent of the time she liked his body just fine, but it was that other one percent when he insisted on cuddling in bed that drove her crazy. She knew she needed to tell him, but she just didn't have the heart. He was so self-conscious about his body from his days of being weak and sickly as a child, and she knew he'd see any negative comment about his new physique as something else that was wrong with him.

Every night she tried to push down her own discomfort, but every night she failed. Tonight was no different. Finally giving up, she slid from beneath the weight of his arm and almost collapsed on the floor. The cool air permeating throughout the room felt like the arctic compared to the sauna she'd just escaped. With one last sorrowful look at Steve, she tiptoed out of the room to the solace of her own bed—after a nice, long cold shower of course.

_____________________

When Steve awoke to find YN gone again, he sighed. He'd thought their relationship was moving along quite nicely, but she never seemed to stay the night. Just once, he'd like to wake up with her beside him, but she insisted on sneaking out before dawn every night. He just couldn't figure out why she wouldn't stay. It wasn't like the rest of the team didn't know about their relationship. 

Determined to figure it out, he resigned himself to staying awake the next night to catch her in the act. If she wouldn't tell him on her own, he'd force her to fess up.

_____________________

She'd almost let herself pull the headache card to get out of going to Steve's room once everyone had gone to sleep, but just because lying beside Steve was hotter than the surface of the sun didn't mean she had to give up the perks of dating the sexiest man alive. Tolerating his overly hot body was never a chore when she could focus on other, more pleasurable, activities. It was just the cuddling afterward that threatened to give her a heat stroke.

Promising herself that she wouldn't wait until the wee hours of the morning, she willed herself to stay awake until she was sure he was fast asleep. Pretending to be asleep herself, she concentrated on his breathing and when it slowed, she knew it was time.

She'd almost made it to the door when the sound of his voice stopped her.

"Why do you always leave?"

Her heart broke into a million pieces when she heard the abject misery in his tone. She'd never meant to hurt him, but her nightly disappearing act had done more damage than the truth would ever have.

Turning back, she met his eyes across the darkened room. "Honey, I love you, I really do, but you're just too hot."

She saw his eyes narrow in confusion.

"Too hot?" he asked. "I don't understand why people today can't use handsome or good-looking anymore, but that's beside the point. What do my looks have to do with anything."

Realizing his mistake, she began to laugh as she walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. Laying a hand on his cheek, she sighed. "No, baby. I mean you're literally too hot. Look at me. I'm drowning in my own sweat right now."

He reached up and laid a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up." He met her gaze with shock evident in her eyes. "I did this?"

"It's the serum," she explained. "You don't notice it because. . ."

"Because I spent so many years being cold all the time," he finished for her. "I'm sorry, hun. Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to feel self-conscious." She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "But now I realize I made you feel even worse than if I'd just told you the truth. Can you forgive me?"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you, YN."

"I love you, too, Steve."

"Good. Now that we've got that settled, go back to your room and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

He pointed to the door with his stern Captain's face. "I said go. That's an order."

Rolling her eyes, she rose from the bed and made her way to the door. She hated to leave him, but she just didn't see any other alternative.

_____________________

She'd been worried that things would be awkward between her and Steve the next day, but he seemed to be perfectly fine. He'd even hinted that he'd like to spend a little alone time with her in the privacy of his own room once everyone had dispersed for the evening. Not one to turn down a chance to get up close and personal with the love of her life, she willingly followed him as he grabbed her hand and began leading her down the hall.

When she walked into his room, though, she drew up short. "What's that?"

He turned and looked to where her gaze was centered. "Oh, that? It's a portable air conditioner."

Her mouth fell open in shock.

"I kinda explained the situation to Tony. . ." he stopped when he saw the look of horror on her face, and tried to clarify. "Not in detail. I was very vague."

"I'm sure you were," she said with a disbelieving frown on her face.

"Anyway," he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I told him about our problem and this was his suggestion. I thought we could try it out. . ."

His words trailed off and it wasn't until then that she realized how nervous he was. She wasn't sure it was possible, but her love for him grew two-fold in that moment. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a loud, smacking kiss on the lips. 

"You are the best guy in the world."

The blush started creeping up his neck as he dropped his head bashfully. "I just want to wake up with you next to me."

"Well, if Tony says this is going to work, then he has about a twelve percent chance of being right." She gave Steve a wink. "Why don't we head on over to the bed and try this thing out?"

He grabbed the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. She loved when he carried her to bed like this. Who was she kidding? She loved everything he did.

_____________________

When she awoke the next morning, she found Steve already awake and gazing down at her with the sappiest look on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

She could still feel the cool air blowing directly on her as she smiled up at him. "Best night of sleep I've gotten in ages."

"Wonderful," he said as he leaned over to kiss her good morning. "So, now that you're not going to suffocate in your sleep, how would you feel about moving in here permanently?"

Heat began to spread throughout her body at his suggestion, but it was the kind of heat she'd never grow tired of feeling when it came to Steve Rogers.

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 148 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I bet most of you saw the prompt, the picture, and that this was a Steve fic and immediately thought I was going to write about his time being frozen. Nope! I'm not sure who came up with the higher-than-normal body temperature headcanon, but it's always been one of my favorites. Would it have deterred you from staying the night with Steve Rogers? What did you think of Tony's solution to the problem? I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
